The Fighting Within
by Rosygirls92
Summary: Serena has turned vain and all she thinks about is money, power and beauty. Then she stumbles across a mirror. The scouts decide to leave her and turn to Helios for guidance. How will things turn out? Dedicated to a friend who loves Helios centrics.
1. When beauty goes against you

Disclamier: I don't own Sailormoon and I'm glad I don't.

_In the past when the pair were crowned…_

Everybody was here to celebrate the new monarchs. There were sounds of the trumpets and yells of excited young children. Many people craned their necks to take a glimpse of the magnificent couple dressed in the most elegant way.

Serena and Darien walked up the golden stairway, hand in hand. Serena gave Darien a squeeze on his hand and whispered that she was glad to be queen, she joked that she was almost embarrassed as so many were watching. Darien replied with one of his friendly smiles and reassured her that it would be excellent and reminded her that she was the eternal light.

As the pair took each step they realized that the next phase of their life was nearer. Serena breathed a sigh of pure happiness and innocence. She lifted her crystal dress to take the final step to the throne.

'We shall now have silence,' Helios's voice came through loud and clear. Everybody fell silent. Helios raised a golden tiara encrusted with gemstones.

'We have Neo Queen Serenity here. She will guide us, wisely. She will calm all the rough oceans and still the great earthquakes. She will… make sure that there will always be peace.' Helios's voice trailed off.

Helios lowered the tiara on Serena's head and as soon as the tiara touched her blonde hair a blinding light was emitted. She began to sprout white wings and her dress was replaced with a slimmer and longer one. There was awe in the crowd.

Helios then raised a crown. It was made in a similar fashion to the tiara with identical gemstones only it was a crown.

'We have King Endimion here. He will support us in troubled times. He will lift the cane of justice and will see that there is tranquility in all's hearts.'

Helios placed the crown on Darien's ebony hair. He too emitted a white light and his clothes were substituted for a similar outfit that was of a white colour. He looked majestic and many noticed the change of aura. His aura was now stronger and commanding.

'Long live the king and queen of the future,' Helios announced. 'Long live the king and queen,' the crowd echoed.

_In the present of the mid third century…_

Neo queen Serenity looked at the bank receipt, for the sum of money.

'Hmph,' Neo queen Serenity snorted.

There was a huge sum of money written on the receipt but for Neo queen Serenity, there wasn't enough. There easily could've ten times as much but she always spent it on expensive jewellery, beautiful dresses and luxurious furniture. She stomped to back to the castle.

'Raise the tax another ten percent!' She demanded.

The generals were in distraught.

'Ah… We can't do that,' the generals were sweating as they stuttered the words.

In the last few years she had been raising the taxes to a level that no one come afford to live well.

'And why not?' Neo queen Serenity asked. She lifted herself out of the throne and went closer to the generals.

'If you don't…' she began

'I…I know,' the one of the generals interrupted.

They knew exactly what had happened to the last generation of generals for disobeying her. They scuttled out of the room as soon as she had finished for fear of what she might do to them.

When Neo queen Serenity was in her bedroom…

King Endimion entered the room.

'Hello honey,' Darien placed his cane down to give Neo queen Serenity a peck on the cheek.

'Yeah whatever,' Neo queen Serenity mumbled back. She laid down on the bed twice the size of king size. Then she bent forward so a large portion of breast was visible to him. She did that so he would not give her the righteous piece of talk he usually did.

He took off his coat and placed it on a chair. He sat opposite her and looked her straight in the eye.

'Oh great,' Neo queen Serenity thought 'it didn't work.'

'I heard you raised the taxes again,' King Endimion told her gravely 'You know that people will start rebelling soon.'

'If they do I can take care of them easily,' she sneered.

'That's not the point, love,' King Endimion whispered softly.

Neo queen Serenity didn't care about the people, least of all King Endimion because he would always back the sailors up. She leaned forward.

'Is it that you want to make love with me?' Neo queen Serenity gave King Endimion a smile dripping with rich honey but Darien didn't fall for it. He turned his head away.

'If you continue like this, even I won't be able to help you,' he stood up and a tear rolled down his cheek, hidden from Neo queen Serenity's view.

'I'll be sleeping in the guest's room tonight,' he called out.

Neo queen Serenity didn't really hear him as she was too busy applying makeup.

_The next morning…_

The inner sailor scouts were lined up including Uranus and Neptune. They were on their knees and were waiting for Neo queen Serenity to come of the dressing room. She loved to choose an outfit for visitors but it took at least an hour before she would come out.

When she came out she was wearing a black camisole with nightmarish boots. The scouts gasped in surprise.

'I thought I'd wear something different as it's been so long since we've all come together,' Neo queen Serenity told them.

She hadn't even noticed that Pluto was not there was her attention was demanded to adjusting the outfit.

'So what is it you little ones want?' she asked.

Mars was the first to respond.

'We've…We've come to tell you that we are resigning from out job as scouts,' she choked out. She closed her eyes expecting the worst.

Neo queen Serenity was angered, so was so angry that she didn't even bother to stand up and slap her on the face as she frequently did.

'Oh? Why is that?' Neo queen Serenity asked so darkly it seemed poison was trickling out of her mouth.

Uranus then backed up Mars 'It's because of all the strain you've been putting on us. Everybody seems to want to kill us. I just had two murder attempts on me today.'

Neo queen Serenity was quiet but extremely annoyed.

'So the scouts decide to leave their master? What a cliché ending,' she chuckled evilly. You may all leave.'

The scouts forwarded out in relief. They never thought Neo queen Serenity would ever let them go.

'Don't worry about announcing it, I'll take care of it,' she called out.

The next day…

Neo queen Serenity awoke and her sanity was beginning to slip away.

'To begin the day, I'll buy a few pieces of furniture,' she dressed her self in expensive furs and got started for the day.

She called her carriage and went to the museum that held relics of the past evil beings. As she stepped out of the carriage there were whisperings around her and was irritated. She held out her enormous fan and began to create a large wind that froze everyone where they stood.

'Serves those annoyances right,' she went inside and her eyes were immediately set on a beautiful mirror.

She went closer to it and a face appeared. It was only visible to her. She walked right through the glass that held the object and she stroked it. With every stroke more of the evil power was transferred to her.

'Your beauty is incomparable,' the mirror smirked to Neo queen Serenity.

Neo queen Serenity slightly blushed. She hugged the mirror and asked whether she could gain power and beauty from it.

'If that is your only request I have of course do it. However, there is something I want you to do for me. I'll tell you soon enough if you agree,'

Neo queen Serenity agreed, she thought only of power and beauty and not of what it would say.


	2. Dark lady is born

_In the crack of dawn…_

King Endimion awoke and unknown to Neo queen Serenity he left the palace walls. He hadn't left a note as he knew Serenity wouldn't have cared anyway.

He dressed himself as a prince so people couldn't recognize him. (If they did he could just say that he was a guard that roamed the village from time to time doing trades.)

He headed out into the windy atmosphere where there were icy blasts that kept abusing his face. He sighed. It seemed that the weather was always like this as it was reflected on Serenity's star seed's purity. Right now she was dark and cold so the climate was too.

In the morning…

Serenity stirred and rubbed her forehead. She just had a dream of her past, when she was a Sailor Scout fighting for justice. She chuckled to herself. Ever since she had become queen she had been able to get the most expensive items.

'It's so corny being a scout, (with that ridiculous speech.) When one could have lavish perfumes and silk pillows instead,' she thought.

When she noticed that Endimion wasn't around she decided personally to go to Small lady's room. (It was always the maids that would usually visit the room in the morning.)

'Hello my angel,' Serenity awoke Small lady by taking off the blanket and folding it.

She decided that she should be extra nice to her, today.

'Mummy has a present for you,' Serenity crooned.

When Small lady heard the word 'present' she was extremely surprised. Her mother more often than not forgot her birthdays and Christmases. For a day with nothing happening and for Serenity to buy a present for her was unusual.

Serenity bought in the mirror and showed it to Small lady.

'Mum, that mirror looks familiar.' Small lady cocked her head and searched through her memory. (It had been over a millennium when she last seen it.) When she realized what it was, Serenity was already summoning up the face.

'Come Small lady, touch the mirror.' Small lady didn't want to do it but since she so desperately wanted to spend time with her mother, she hesitantly took a step forward. With her shaking hand she slowly reached for the mirror.

Every second that Small lady's hand was edging for the mirror, Serenity's smile grew wider.

When the hand met its fate and the final moment of contact happened. There was a tendril of blackness that reached for her.

The face appeared and turned towards Serenity.

It hissed 'You've completed my task,' while more black tendrils crawled around Small lady.

Small lady air supply was cut off just to make sure that she couldn't scream for help. Small lady began clawing for her throat, trying to rid herself of the evil roots.

When the tendrils had stopped growing, Small lady was covered in them. When she felt that she was being choked to death it was all over.

She felt her body get lighter and she started to drift away.

Where Small lady once stood there stood a lady of twenty with reddish pink hair. Her eyes were lined with black and overall she looked more seductive and dark.

Serenity clapped her hands together. She examined the lady and then she realized that her daughter's soul was gone. It was replaced by the face in the mirror. She also knew that it couldn't be reversed now that her daughter had unofficially died.

'How is it mirror-san?' Serenity bowed down to kiss her foot.

'Don't call me mirror-san,' the figure stood there with her hands on her hips.

Serenity's head jerked up.

'My name is Dark lady now,' Dark lady ran her hands through the body.

'May I thank you, this container is wonderful,' Dark lady complimented her.

_At the boundaries of Crystal Tokyo…_

The scouts and King Endimion were trudging through a pile of snow knee deep. They all were shivering, especially Saturn who was the youngest.

'It's never been this bad,' Saturn commented and she blew another sneeze.

Mars was fortune enough to have the power to control fire. She kept a flame running besides her. She would've shared the flame except they didn't know how to control fire and could've all been burnt.

When they finally reached the outside of Crystal Tokyo it was immediately warmer. There they sat and ate the lunch that Jupiter had made.

'This is great!' exclaimed Uranus.

Jupiter, who had a slight crush on Uranus (because of her appearance as a boy) blushed.

At they had all hungrily finished their sandwiches they sat in a circle to discuss matters. Darien was the first to bring it up.

'I don't think that Serena is suited to being the queen anymore, now that she's consumed with darkness.' King Endimion announced.

The scouts nodded in agreement. They all were thinking of how to get rid of Serenity. Mars, who was partially glad that Serenity was like that (they were always enemies ever since they were fifteen) raised her voice.

'I think that we should go to Helios, after all he is the guardian of King Endimion and he knows how to give advice.'

Sailor Venus raised her hand.

'I agree,' she voted. Then one by one the scouts all raised their hands.

Darien looked around.

'To Helios it is, then,' he said as he stood up, ready to take flight.

_Outside the palace walls…_

There were many angry people kicking the gates as they demanded rightful wages. Serenity heard it but didn't pay the slightest attention but Dark lady poked her head out the window.

'It's just another riot,' Serenity told her as she filed her nails.

Dark lady wasn't use to the amount of noise as she had spent the last millennium of her life in a quite room in the mirror. She clasped her head in aggravation.

'Make them stop!' she ordered.

Serenity bowed her head as she immediately took the order into consideration.

'Yes, my master,' she whispered.

She then walked outside and flew onto the palace roof. She spread her black wings to its full span which looked threatening.

Everybody stared fixedly at her. They noticed the drastic change in her appearance, from a white angel to a black devil. Then the crowd was consumed with fear and they started to run away, soon the place was filled with screams of children and shrieks of frightened mothers that were looking for their children.

They desperately ran to get out of the city but were caught up in the snowstorm. (The scouts had more resistance to the cold than the normal people.) Before long many people were frozen in the ice or paralyzed in a black orb.

She raised her hand for the final blow.

'Darkness eternal sleep,' she called out.

Soon the whole place was filled with black electric waves and everybody's eyelids drooped and they were asleep.

Serenity dusted her hands.

'Easy problem, easy solution,' she said to herself.

She returned to Dark lady in triumph. She reported to Dark lady that she had finished the task. Dark lady rewarded her with a beautiful black necklace which she told Serenity to keep.

She said to Serenity that the previous person used the necklace well. Dark lady then gave Serenity a choice.

'Either you can create a dark circus or give yourself eternal life,' Dark lady informed her.

Serenity contemplated.

She thought that it would be boring living forever with no entertainment so she chose the dark circus.

'To create the dark circus you need a live being and the capability of the live being determines the capability of the warrior.'

Serenity bowed her head in appreciation.

'Yes, I know now,' she said.


	3. Helios joins

_In Crystal Tokyo…_

Dark lady had told her how to construct the dark circus members. It sounded effortless yet complex. There were so many things she had to do, yet the tasks were undemanding.

Dark lady then warned her that a simple mistake might generate chaos beyond one's imagination. Serenity didn't believe it but she hadn't shown it incase it could've angered Dark lady.

Serenity was readying herself for creating the dark circus. She licked her lips and than looked for Dark lady's support. She found dark lady back in her mirror and watching her.

'So much for support,' Serenity rolled her eyes and muttered.

Then Serenity started to create her dark circus. She put her energy into the sinister necklace. The necklace began to glow faintly and then expanded into a dark, electric purple. When the orb that had surrounded the necklace grew into the length of about a foot, Serenity's lips curled.

She had performed the tasks perfectly as Dark lady had instructed her. It was about dawn when she had finally finished the first stage and Serenity's muscles were worn out. She flopped onto her bed.

As Dark lady was in the mirror and only bossed around Serenity and didn't really care about her, she didn't bother to wake her up at the right time. Only when she knew that soon there would be an explosion and her mirror might crack, did she call out to Serenity.

She glided out of the thin sheet of glass and hovered over the bed. She formed an oval with her mouth and began to suck Serenity's energy inside herself. It didn't give any advantage to Serenity except the incredible pain was enough to make her writhe with agony and wake her up.

Serenity hobbled to the orb after she had gotten over the 'pain' stage. She stared inside and saw that the orb was now forming a bubbly black tar-like liquid in the centre. Serenity believed that it was correct, except that she had achieved to create too much liquid.

'Time for the second stage,' Serenity told herself. She went over to the male test subject and threw him inside, head first. In the moment of contact the head began to rapidly divide into two and then four. When he had come out of the other end he looked like a pure monster. He had four of each limb and eight eyes which spun around madly when he awoke.

Then he raised himself up and moved his body then he caught sight of Serenity. He immediately recognized her as his master. He kneeled down and kissed her hand. Each head's lip made a revolting sucking sound.

'At your service,' he said with great respect.

Serenity was disgusted by the trails of saliva that he had left on her hand but ignored it. Then she realized that she had done something wrong with the mixture as there was too much regeneration.

Afterward she requested that four-head, it was the name she had given him, to perform his specialized attack. He nodded and stood back a step. He inhaled a large breath and let it out with a blast. It utterly disintegrated the wall and then the rubble began to melt.

'Acid wind breath, I call it,' Four-head informed her.

Serenity was pleased as she recognized the attack as useful and strong.

'You'll become very useful,' she told him.

Four-head took it as a compliment and bowed again.

_In Elysion… _

The scouts were greeted by the familiar shine maidens, however, they somehow looked different. Usually they would have their beautiful hair flowing around their bodies in a melancholy way this time, their hair hung limp. Their eyes looked distant and sadder and their voice much weaker but they did their usual duty of showing the scouts to Helios. They glided over to the end of the carpet whilst the scouts followed.

Sailor Mercury had her mini-computer out and was busily tapping in numbers and percentages. Then she suddenly stopped and looked around cautiously. The scouts noticed her abrupt halt and turned their heads.

'Aren't you coming?' warned Neptune in a teasing tone.

Sailor Mercury regained her senses, smiled and ran to catch up with the group.

When the scouts went up to Helios they realized he wasn't his normal self either. He was too busy trying to rid the stone structures of black, thorny roses inside of bowing down and greeting him. When then wind blew and Endimion's cape fluttered a little to create a slight sound. Helios stopped and turned his head to the scouts.

'Excuse me rudeness, I didn't realize that you had been standing their waiting for my ignorance to stop,' Helios apologized in a lowly manner.

Endimion smiled to his guardian.

'It's not you that's rude, it's us. Now, please raise you head so we can talk properly,' Endimion reached out his hand to help Helios stand up.

Helios's eyes widen in surprised and respect. Endimion smiled again patted his back.

'It's been an age hasn't it?' Endimion joked, noticing that they hadn't seen each other for at least a millennium.

Helios abruptly turned his head to where it was facing in the beginning, Endimion and the scouts followed. The whole of the area was filled with black skeletons of dead roses. It was even worse than the last time Elysion was affected. This time it grew rapidly, changes were taking place right in front of their eyes!

Helios went back to controlling the plants. Soon the scouts were helping as well making the job much more effective and soon the walls were white stone again. The scouts then placed a spell on Elysion so that their good energy would affect Elysion and no plants would grow unless they were present.

The scouts each gave their regards and were soon sitting in a formal way around in their formation circle.

'Please help us,'

Endimion's eyes were leaking tears as he thought of his beloved homeland begin utterly controlled with darkness. Mercury and Mars couldn't help but gasp and the sudden over-reaction.

Elysion's eyes softened as he knew that Endimion sometimes had a down-time whenever something precious was about to disappear. The scouts hadn't really seen his soft side in a while so they kept quiet and waited for what Endimion would say next.

'Can you please help us?' Endimion called out, clenching Helios's hand.

Helios eyes were closed and his mind was deep in thought. When he had finished his thinking he rose.

'What do you want help with?' Helios's golden eyes sparkled with excitement.

The scouts would've never guessed that Helios would take up such a dangerous mission with enthusiasm.

Mercury was still typing and she finally clicked off her glasses. Mercury smiled sadly and started to inform the scouts of her findings.

'By my calculations and the concentration of dark energy surrounding and embedding itself in Crystal Tokyo the chances of Small lady still being alive are less than a percent. Also, it seems that her body has been taken over by an unknown being but still quite familiar.' Mercury than stopped her speech.

'Then Small lady's dead but not yet,' Uranus asked with her elbow on her knee and her head resting on it.

'Yes, it would seem so. Unfortunately, Small lady's was killed already before the body was taken over as the internal organs aren't functioning at all and the only thing that's keeping the body together is a silvery thread. It was too small and thin to be traced back to the source though.' Mercury answered.

'So it seems that there is no one to guide us but you Endimion,' Saturn spoke out.

There was a general murmur of agreement amongst the scouts. Endimion understood and agreed to take on his new role. He had many qualities of leadership in him but they weren't being practiced as Serenity had taken over the kingdom and had run in to her liking. Endimion acted only as her advisor and his traits were only wisps.

Darien then turned to the group.

'I would also like to announce that I would prefer if Helios was to be a partner with in thinking up strategies and so forth. I'm sure that you all could adapt well as he is a reliable and trustworthy man.' Darien put forward his request.

As the scouts, after of knowing Helios, knew that he indeed was one that could be trusted they raised their hands in agreement.

'I'm truly honored,' Helios placed his right hand on his heart.

'I really am…'


	4. The first encounter

In Elysion…

Helios, Endimion and the scouts were seated in a circle as they tried to find ways to free Crystal Tokyo. However, whenever a scout came up with an idea Mercury would always dismiss it one way or another.

_Flashback…_

'Maybe we should get Small lady out of there,' Venus announced, pleased that she had come up with an idea.

Mercury told her that there was no way to get Small lady out of there without knowing what was going on. Venus then lowered her face and blushed with embarrassment.

_End flashback…_

Helios was annoyed that they couldn't think of a way to get Serenity to her previous self.

He stood up and asked 'How about I just go and find out the current situation of Crystal Tokyo and hopefully locate any weakness?'

The scouts all agreed to this. Endimion picked up on the agreement then stood up as well.

'I will accompany you as I want to know how Serenity's current condition is,' Endimion announced.

Lately, the words Serenity or Crystal Tokyo had a dramatic affect on him, whenever the word was said there was a strange flicker of life behind his ebony eyes.

'I'll go too,' Mars stood up to offer her self.

Even though Endimion was married to Serenity she always had a slight crush on him. Also when she realized that he was always over Serenity now and there might be a chance that she and Endimion could probably get together now.

The pair walked up to Helios, who transformed. They both sat on his strengthened yet delicate back. Soon they were soaring in the realms between worlds.

Still standing in Elysion were the scouts.

'So what do we do?' Neptune asked.

The scouts contemplated.

'We can go to find an army too,' Venus replied.

The scouts agreed to this and each flew off in different directions.

In Crystal Tokyo…

The trio were about to enter the guarded area of Crystal Tokyo. Helios sensed the overwhelming dark force that was beginning emitted from within the castle walls.

'I'm afraid I'll have to change back as my Pegasus form gives out excess energy which will make us easier to track down,' Helios told them.

He landed on the solid ice sheet that was once grass land, and reverted to his original form after the pair had stepped down.

They, then, silently crept into the castle. The first thing that hit Endimion was the difference in light.

'Hmph, I would prefer when Serenity was at the height of buying expensive items over this mess,' Darien thought.

Wherever they walked they heard strange sounds of unknown creatures chittering amongst themselves.

They were soon so engrossed in the appearance of the castle they forgot to look where they stepped.

'Who just stepped on my foot?' A large purple troll-like creature thundered.

Mars jumped back in surprise then regained her senses to blow a fireball at him. He collapsed as black charcoal powder.

In the mixing room…

'Did you hear that?' Serenity questioned Dark lady.

Serenity had heard a rather loud echo of steps and was curious to know what it was. Dark lady was the opposite and she sat leisurely in her mirror watching Serenity with amusement written all over her face as she watched Serenity.

'No, I didn't,' Dark lady replied.

Serenity was reassured by the reply so she decided to check what was going on.

Thud! It was another one of the echoes again. She hurriedly followed the sound.

In the main stairway…

Mars and Endimion was having a hard time dealing with the many undesirable creatures that came after them. They were trying to keep Helios safe, who was repeatedly muttering that they didn't need to, while putting their bodies under constant pressure.

'That's the last one,' Mars wiped her forehead, which was dripping with sweat.

Then her eye caught sight of a flicker of shadow.

'No! Get ready!' Mars called out.

When the figure fully revealed itself, Endimion gasped. It was Serenity. Her once beautiful hair which was once shining with perfumes and pearls now draped limp and black around her shoulders. She looked as if she had lost half her weight and had lost her curvy figure.

'H…Honey?' Endimion choked out.

He hadn't been expecting such a change.

'Oh… It's you,' Serenity said indifferently.

She turned a bored eye towards him then her eyes traveled towards Helios.

'My daughter's boyfriend? Do you want to see her even now? Well she's gone, say goodbye to your lover,' Serenity told him while Dark lady floated towards him. Helios gasped. She was quite recognizable with her trademark pink hair but he hadn't been expecting this.

'Pray, are you my darling?' Helios quietly whispered, fear evident in his voice.

'I'm Dark lady now,' Dark lady slapped his face while screaming at him.

Serenity asked Dark lady to leave which she did without hesitation. Serenity turned her focus to Mars.

'Hah! The little bitch came back for Endimion eh?' Serenity chuckled, as she knew Mars had still had a crush on him ever since she became his girlfriend and retained the crush till now.

Mars wanted to rebut against it but knew it was too true. So instead, she hurled a mighty fireball at her but Serenity deflected it with a ball of darkness. Unexpectedly she dropped to the ground even when not a flame reached her.

'Damn, I wanted to finish her off,' Mars muttered.

The trio then took their chance to run away. Mars hopped onto Helios's back called for Endimion, who was in absolute shock, to hurry up. Darien, too, went onto Helios's back and he took off.

Back in the mixing room…

Serenity was in a mess. She felt as if her head was a feather and she couldn't concentrate. She also felt increasingly annoyed whenever Dark lady would tell her that she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and was about to put in a wrong ingredient. Soon she had enough.

'What's wrong with me?' Serenity snarled at Dark lady.

Dark lady knew that Serenity would ask her sooner or later.

'My theory is that whenever you are near a sailor scout or anyone from your past, you collect some positive energy and which will neutralize you, which will lead you to becoming nothing,' Dark lady smirked.

Serenity felt her stomach twist.

'You said I'd disappear?' She cautiously asked.

'Yes I did,' Dark lady replied.

'Is there anyway out?' Serenity began to claw her hair in distraught.

Dark lady paused for a moment then proceeded to explain.

'There have been rumors that the black cauldron will soon be reborn and give off an immense energy. It usually is wasted but it can also transfer it into another star seed if requested. If, however, there is competition then it can decide who to give it to,' Dark lady finished.

Serenity was ecstatic.

'So I can survive? Let's start moving…' Serenity laughed evilly.

In Elysion…

Endimion was in pieces. He hugged his knees and rocked back and forth saying how much he missed his homeland. Mars was soon exasperated with his behaviour.

'Get your self together,' she yelled in his ear.

Her voice bounced off the bare walls. Still, Endimion didn't seem to hear. She walked back a few paces then flew off, angered that he still loved Serenity, even after want she intended to do to him.

Helios retained his calmness and went over to Endimion. He perfectly understood his pain as he too lost his beloved.

'Are you okay?' Helios softly asked Endimion, his golden eyes glinted.

Darien lifted his head at the sound. He wished to hear more.

'I…I'm okay.' Endimion shakily replied.

Helios lowered his gaze to the small huddled figure.

'That's good,' Helios smiled.

He bent down to give a hug to Endimion who gasped but slowly returned it. When Helios's thin frame progressed to break from the hug, Endimion clung onto him.

'Please don't go,' Endimion cried into Helios's shirt.

Helios stroked Darien's fine black hair.

I'll never go,' Helios assured him.


End file.
